


A Petvengers Halloween

by MotherOfBeardedDragons



Series: Petvengers [8]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Gen, costume contest, halloween party, it's a Halloween party and the animals wear cute costumes, petvengers, there's really not much of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfBeardedDragons/pseuds/MotherOfBeardedDragons
Summary: Clint loves Halloween and thinks everyone else should too. So he decides to plan a big Halloween party, with a costume contest, for all of the Avengers and their pets.





	A Petvengers Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this a day late, but I still wanted to get it out there. I was determined to write a Halloween party for the Petvengers. 
> 
> See end for notes.

   Clint put the finishing touches on the spider web he was hanging and took a step back to admire his work. Not just his work- Natasha and Peter were helping. Clint had convinced Tony to throw a Halloween party; Tony had finally agreed if Clint did all the planning and decorating. It really wasn’t too hard to convince Tony to throw a party. 

   A lot of the Avengers weren’t too big on Halloween. No one out right hated it, but it wasn’t enthusiastically celebrated, not like the other holidays. Maybe it was because their lives were terrifying enough. Every horror people conjured for Halloween, someone on the team had probably lived through. It was understandable. 

   But Clint loved Halloween. Maybe it was growing up in the circus, but he loved the costumes, candy, movies, haunted houses, decorations- all of it. He was determined to spread his love of Halloween to the team. 

   So he decided to throw a chill, non-horrifying Halloween party. There didn’t need to be blood and gore and scares for it to be fun. They all dealt with that on a regular basis. It was going to be fun movies, candy, food, costumes, and decorations. Clint wasn’t sure if it would be enough; then he came up with a brilliant idea: a pet costume contest. No one could resist that.  

   Everyone had enthusiastically RSVP’d to his invitations once had added the contest. He recruited Natasha and Peter to help him decorate. Natasha liked Halloween, definitely not as much as he did, but she knew how important it was to him. Peter just loved holidays in general and rambled on about his costume he made for Loki the ferret. 

   Tony showed up with an entire sound and lighting system that looked like it belonged at a rock concert, not a small party in the tower. 

   “You know, go big or go home,” Tony said shrugging as began hooking things up. Clint smiled, Tony may pretend to be cool but deep down he was a big kid who loved a good party. At least this time he wasn’t insisting on pyrotechnics. 

   Lucky was chewing on a large bone, occasionally tossing it and running after it. Right now he was just wearing a zombie t-shirt. Clint would unveil his costume later. Hope was lying on the couch chewing a smaller bone. She was wearing a pumpkin Halloween bandanna. Tony had made Peter put Loki in his ferret-proof tank for the time being. The last thing they needed was a ferret loose in the tower on Halloween.

   “I can’t wait to test out the new design tonight,” Peter said to Tony as he hung up some plastic skeletons. 

   “New design?,” Clint asked warily. The last thing they needed, besides a ferret on the loose, was one of Tony’s rogue inventions. 

   “Yeah, Mr. Stark helped me design an escape-proof harness and leash for Loki. We’re going to try it tonight at the party,” Peter explained excitedly. 

   “Well, I hope that thing works,” Clint replied, remembering his run in with the ferret in the air vents. Natasha smirked, also remembering that incident. 

   “Oh it will,” Tony said confidently, walking over an straightening one of the decorations Clint had just put up. He rolled his eyes. 

   A couple of hours later the tower had been transformed into a Halloween wonderland. There were spiderwebs, cauldrons, fog machines, creepy music, lights, and all sorts of decorations. Clint looked at his watch; it was time to get Lucky ready for the party. 

   He carefully fastened the last strap on Lucky’s velociraptor costume and grabbed his hat. He was dressed like a Jurassic Park employee, complete with a badge. He and Lucky walked into the living room. Natasha had taken charge of Hope’s costume. She and Natasha were dressed like pirates. 

   Peter entered the room with Loki dressed as Pikachu and himself as Ash. 

   “Wow everyone looks great. I love that you and Lucky dressed up from that old movie  _ Jurassic Park _ ,” Peter exclaimed. 

   Clint heard Tony sigh loudly from across the room. To his credit Tony had finally agreed to dress up. He was dressed as an 80’s hair band member complete with a guitar. He had had to spend several minutes explaining 80’s rock music and hair bands to Peter. 

   Slowly the other Avengers came trickling in. Bruce arrived with Puggles; Puggles was dressed as a lion and Bruce a lion tamer (which Clint greatly appreciated given his circus background). 

   Thor came in carrying one of his koi in the rolling tank. He wasn’t able to dress up the fish, but he had gotten creative and dressed as a mad scientist and put a biohazard label on the tank. 

   “Dr. Banner helped me with the costume. It was hard to find something for a fish,” Thor explained to Clint when he complimented him on the costume.

   Steve arrived with Jeremiah in a small tank. He was dressed as a wizard and had made Jeremiah’s tank look like a cauldron. 

   “What, you’re not dressed like a princess?,” Tony asked. “You know, the princess and the frog?”

   Steve rolled his eyes. “Yes Tony, I’m familiar with the story of the princess and the frog.”

   Doctor Strange entered through a portal, almost knocking over the bowl of punch (which Tony had spiked). He was dressed in his usual robes and cloak, but he had dressed Drogon in a witch costume with a little hat and cape. 

   “Well, I guess it’s convenient that you dress weird enough that you don’t need a costume,” Tony stated. 

   Stephen gave him a look and then the floor under Tony disappeared and Tony fell with a yelp. 

   “Wow,” Clint said coming over. Tony could be annoying, but Stephen usually didn’t go around dropping people through portals unless they really deserved it. Clint liked the guy simply because he let Loki fall through a portal for thirty minutes (he’d have left him longer). 

   Stephen sighed, “Yeah, I guess that was a bit much. I just moved him to the basement level.”

   “He’ll be back up in a second then,” Clint said in confusion. He figured if Strange was trying to get rid of him he’d have dropped him farther away. 

   “I...may have disabled the elevators.”

   “Busy night?,” Natasha asked, coming over. She had sensed the sorcerer’s stress and knew that Halloween was a busy night for supernatural things. 

   “You have no idea. Halloween is ridiculous. Makes me miss double shifts in the OR,” Stephen said wearily. He absentmindedly stroked Drogon. “This is when the veil between worlds is the thinnest so all sorts of mystical threats come out of the woodwork. Not to mention all of the idiots who think they can mess around with dark magic. It’s more powerful than usual today.”

   “You’re not trying to handle all of this by yourself are you?,” Clint asked. He wouldn’t put it past him. 

   “No, we have teams of sorcerers. Everyone is working tonight. Wong just convinced me to take a break and come here. Although I won’t be able to stay long.”

   “Well, take a second to enjoy yourself. There’s food and drinks,” Clint said gesturing to the multiple tables filled with snacks. 

   “Just don’t drink the punch. You probably probably want to be sober to fight the monsters,” Natasha pointed out. 

   “Let me guess, Stark?,” Stephen asked. Clint and Natasha nodded. Strange rolled his eyes and went to go get something to eat. 

   “Right, remind me never to piss off a wizard,” Clint said when he was out of earshot. 

   The rest of the guests trickled in. Matt Murdock and Frank Castle showed up to everyone’s surprise. They weren’t dressed up, but the fact that they were socializing and weren’t trying to kill each other was impressive. 

   “I’m surprised to see you here,” Clint said to Matt. 

   “I heard there was free food,” Matt said with a shrug. “I also figured this would be a good place to introduce my new friend.”  It was then Clint noticed the petite tarantula on Matt’s sleeve. 

   “You do know that’s a spider right? Like, I know they’re fuzzy so I just don’t want you to think you have a pet hamster with extra legs or something,” Clint said looking at the arachnid. It was a brownish color with a beautiful pink tint. 

   Matt laughed, “Yes, I’m aware it’s a spider. Her name’s Shelob by the way.”

   “Nerd,” Clint replied, smirking. “You’re definitely going to have to show Natasha. How did you get a spider anyway?”

   “It’s a long story,” Matt replied. 

   “Well, you’ll have to fill me in at some point,” Clint replied. 

   Matt walked over to Natasha, who loved the spider.

   “I’m surprised to see Castle here,” she stated, carefully holding Shelob. 

   “Well, I figured it’d be best to get him off the streets tonight. There are extra police out, so it should be pretty calm. The last thing we need is him going out guns blazing. Plus, costumed vigilantes running around in the midst of costumed civilians didn’t seem like a good idea.”

   “How did you convince him to come?,” Natasha asked. 

   Matt smirked. “I told him there would be dogs in costumes.” 

   The two looked over to see Frank sitting on the couch with a beer and petting Lucky. 

   “If only the world knew that the Punisher loves dog snuggles,” Natasha said. 

   Tony came huffing through the door, out of breath, “Ok, I just had to climb thirty-six flights of stairs. I’m a little pissed.”

   Stephen looked up from where he was talking to Bruce from across the room. “I think this is my cue to go. I’ve enjoyed talking to you Dr. Banner.”

   “Same here. Do you really have to run off? You just got here,” Bruce asked. 

   “I have to go help the other sorcerers deal with mystical threats tonight. Plus I probably pissed off Stark by dropping him in the basement and making him climb thirty flights of stairs,” Stephen replied. 

   Bruce shrugged, “You just did what we all wish we could do with Tony sometimes. But good luck with everything tonight.”

   Stephen nodded, opened a portal, and vanished through to the other side. 

   “Yeah, you better run,” Tony muttered seeing Strange disappear. He really couldn’t be that mad, the man looked exhausted and stressed out. He probably shouldn’t have pushed his buttons tonight of all night. But Tony had never been known for making the best decisions. 

   “All right everyone, it’s time for the costume contest,” Clint announced.  Everyone had finally arrived. Wanda and Vision were dressed as zombies, Rhodey was dressed as an 80’s rock drummer to match Tony, Sam was dressed as James Bond, and Bucky was dressed as a vampire. 

   All of the Avengers that didn’t own pets were the judges. There was velociraptor Lucky, pirate Hope, Pikachu Loki, the mad science experiment koi, wizard’s apprentice Jeremiah, Lion Puggles, Shelob (who didn’t need a costume), and witch Drogon (who would receive an absentee prize.  

   It wasn’t so much of a contest as much as the judges commenting how much they liked the costumes and everyone receiving a prize. There was really no way to pick a winner. 

   Everyone posed for a group photo and then Tony cranked up the music, turning the room into a giant dance floor. Overall the party was a huge success. Several people (and their pets) stayed the night for a Halloween movie marathon after. 

   The next day, as they were cleaning up decorations, Clint and Natasha began their plans for a Christmas party. 

**Author's Note:**

> The next story is going to be about Matt and how he got Shelob the tarantula. 
> 
> I'm hoping to get back to updating more regularly now. I had a rough couple of weeks with a death in the family, so I'm just now getting back to writing. I'm going to do another chapter and an epilogue for Anniversaries and Anonymous Agents plus I'm finishing up a longer standalone one shot. Then I'm going to write some more Petvengers stories. 
> 
> I hope everyone had a happy Halloween! Btw I really did dress my bearded dragon up like a witch one year. I had a great time Googling pet Halloween costumes.


End file.
